Known devices that require movement of a fluid require complex pumping systems or depend on gravity to move a fluid. These pumping systems include an external pump that can malfunction and increases the cost of the device. Depending on gravity to move a fluid has limits on the volume of fluid that can be move and requires an excess of fluid to accomplish many goals. Alternatives to these types of pumps are needed to reduce the complexity and costs of devices that require movement of a fluid.